Your Child (TLV)
Your Child is a character in Harvest Moon 3D: The Lost Valley Once you married, you have the option of having a child. After the wedding ceremony, visit Doc's shop when he is in Moon Valley to find the Crib. You'll need to bring Doc 10 Softwood Lumber, 5 Wool, 2 Orichalcum, and 7000 G. If you don't want a child on your farm, then not purchasing the Crib will prevent the pregnancy event from triggering. *Softwood Lumber is obtained by chopping down the cone trees within the valley. *Wool is collected from Sheep that you are caring for. *Orichalcum is a refined ore from Brutus. You'll need to bring him 6 Orichalcum Ore to refine into 2 Orichalcum. You can find Orichalcum Ore rarely while mining at Mine Site N1, SE2 (the node along the north wall), and SE3 (the left-side node). After you see the pregnancy event, 31 days will have to pass before you have the option of selecting the gender of your child. In the morning when you wake up, your spouse will ask if you prefer to have a boy or girl. Once you've made your selection and saved your game this will be the gender of your child and it cannot be changed. Once another 33 days has gone by (for a total of 64 days), in the morning the female one won't feel so well. Tabitha arrives to help with the delivery. After the baby is born Tabitha will give you a rattle, milk bottle, and 10 Formula Milk. You'll be instructed to give your baby a bottle of milk every day. Your spouse will ask you to choose a name for the child. You can use up to 10 characters, but you can't use spaces. The birthing event will take most of the day. The event will end at 8:00 PM, leaving you time to venture out into the valley to harvest any crops that matured overnight. Your animals won't be fed for the day, and will earn a little bit of stress, but it is easy to recover from. Hanna will sell the recipe for Formula Milk in her shop for 450 G. She will also sell premade Formula Milk for 800 G each. To make your own, buy the recipe from Hanna, then locate it within the 1-star category of cooking recipes within your kitchen. You'll need to combine 2 Milk to create 1 Formula Milk. You can also use 1 Great Milk (or higher) to create Formula Milk.. Baby Care While it is in its Crib, the child cannot be picked up. You can interact with it though by standing next to the crib and pressing the A button. The baby has its own sleep schedule. Even though you wake up at 6:00 AM, the baby doesn't wake up until 7:00 AM. You can't give the baby its Formula Milk until it is awake, so you'll have to wait until 7am or come back to your farmhouse later to feed it after it has woken up. You'll know that it is hungry by the baby bottle icon that floats above its head. Pressing A will give the baby a Formula Milk. You can also press A to sooth the baby and to talk to it. You can't pick it up out of the Crib though. At 3:00 PM the baby will fall back to sleep until 6:00 PM. It will stay awake until 8:00 pm. At that time it will fall asleep for the rest of the day. If you do NOT feed the baby at all, it will cry during the night and disrupt your sleep. In the morning, you won't wake up until 8:00 am and your health will be at a green face level, meaning all of your farm actions will use up more stamina than if you had a yellow healthy face. The baby will begin to crawl 30 days after it is born, and can walk after another 30 days (total of 60 days from the date of birth). You'll see it wandering around your house, where you can give it Formula Milk and play with the rattle to sooth it. The out-of-crib child will still have its 7am to 8pm sleep schedule (with a 3 PM to 6 PM nap). Sleeping Sickness Once your child is 60 days old, in the morning you'll discover that it won't wake up. The baby will be diagnosed with Sleeping Sickness. There is a cure, which you must discover as you After the sickness is cured, the baby will start to talk normally and no longer wake you up in the morning if you don't feed it the day before. Full Grown About a season after you ward off the Sleeping Sickness, your child will be full grown. Your spouse will give you a book to use to play with your kid, as a replacement for the baby Rattle. To use the Picture Book, talk to your child and select the book option. You'll see a small cut scene of you reading and your child cheering you on. Farm Help Once your child reaches about 80% Chemistry, he or she will offer to help you out with some of the farm work. Talk to your child between 1:00 pm and 5:00 pm, Monday through Friday, to ask for assistance with your crops. The child will head out to the valley to water a few squares, about one per hour. It might not seem like much, but the child's watering power will increase the amount of time that the crop stays watered before it dries out. Remember, after a crop dries out from watering, you have to water it within a certain time before it health loses health. When a crop's health drops too low, it loses its chance at mutation and/or wilts. The child works the same way as the Harvest Sprites; a day must pass between work sessions. Also, there needs to be crops growing in the area by the entrance to the valley. If the crops are too far away, you won't have the option to "Ask for Help" when you talk to the child during the 1-to-5 period.http://fogu.com/hm12/your-child.phpfogu 'References' Category:Harvest Moon 3D: The Lost Valley Category:The Lost Valley Characters Category:Your Child